


Blood and Gold

by bourbonbucky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Plug, Background Relationships, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Coming Untouched, Contracts, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Genital Jewelry, Jewelry, King Cain, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Piercings, Praise Kink, Prince Dean, Rough Sex, Tongue Piercings, Top Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourbonbucky/pseuds/bourbonbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What body could be more valuable than that of a crown prince?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oncharredwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncharredwings/gifts).



Dean shivered from his place on the floor when the toe of Cain’s boot gently caressed his balls. His kneeling body was covered in this jewelry chains weighted with gemstones. Before the contract went through he’d been pampered, tanned, and had pushed himself to build muscle and make himself more flexible.

He looked up at Cain from under his lashes with a smile. “My King.”

Cain smirked and walked around him in a circle. “You certainly are the most beautiful prince I’ve been offered.”

Something in Dean broke open with the praise, his chest heating up and his cock getting a little thicker. The chains and cuffs on his dick would get tight if he got much harder. A gold band was snug behind the head of his cock, and at the base he wore jewelry with the animal of Cain’s house. A leather strip tied together two serpents heads in pure gold that clasped a chain which wrapped around the shaft of his dick, a bright red jewel hanging beneath. All the ornamentation seemed out of place here, but Dean wouldn’t leave the traditions of his home behind just because he was being sold off for a week to bribe an exiled king for aid in war.

Cain knelt in front of him and stroked the chain hanging between his nipples. The rings piercing them were connected with yet another bejeweled gold chain, but these were fastened with the animal of Dean’s house. Two snarling tigers held the chain in their curled tails, while their paws reached out and caught the rings in his nipples. At the center, hanging over his sternum was another blood red gemstone.

In all his life Dean had never felt like more of a prince than he did right now, on display in royal bedchambers. His neck, wrists, and ankles were layered in gold and jewels, and each finger on both hands was stacked with rings. All in all he was wearing more than twenty pounds of gold and precious stones. He was worth a fortune, and he’d dressed to show it.

Another golden snake sat at his stomach, his belly button pierced with a serpent. A chain ran through its mouth that held a cloth over Dean’s ass. His only clothing, and it was only there to provide a surprise once Cain bent him over.

Cain licked his lips and reached up to Dean’s mouth, opening it with a gentle grip. More gold glinted inside, a single stud running through Dean’s tongue.

“You have been very thoroughly decorated.” Cain ran his thumb across Dean’s lower lip.

Dean licked it and smiled. “I’m a prince.”

Cain raised an eyebrow and huffed in amusement. He stood in front of Dean and removed his shirt. Scars marked a war map across his skin. Two across his chest were the worst. Deep gashes that had almost killed him. Dean read about that battle. It was the last battle in Hell’s War, and Cain lost his entire family fighting it. Those scars were from Abaddon, a warrior queen who caused so much damage that some areas still hadn’t recovered more than twenty-five years later.

Dean looked away from the scars and back into Cain’s eyes. His own skin was clean from scarring, a sign of his youth. He’d heard Cain liked his boys fresh. Even a king in exile deserved the best.

Next, Cain unlaced his trousers and pushed them down to mid thigh. Nothing was said, but Dean knew it was his move anyway. He put both hands on Cain’s hips and kissed the small scars littering his abdomen. Cain’s cock thickened and rose with every press of Dean’s lips. The head brushed against the chains wrapped around Dean’s neck, leaving a trail of precome in the links as it dripped out of the foreskin.

Dean nuzzled the thick curls at the base of Cain’s cock, his mouth open and breath hot against Cain’s balls. Fingers ran through his hair, just slightly overgrown and soft as it was when he was a boy. He leaned into the touch and took Cain’s dick in one hand. It jumped in his grasp, making him smile.

Cain took a deep breath as Dean gentle pulled his foreskin back. Precome dripped from his slit, and Dean eagerly stuck out his studded tongue and lapped up every bit that he could. The fingers in his hair tightened, and Cain’s breath turned to a hiss. Dean puckered his lips and placed a kiss to the fat, pink head. The tip of his tongue darted forward to tickle with shy little licks. He slowly opened his mouth and took the whole head inside.

Once again he felt the toe of Cain’s boot against his balls, just sitting here. His own cock was fully hard, standing straight out from his hips and straining from the confines of the gold. He gently pressed forward and rubbed himself against Cain’s ankle, careful not to go too hard and grind the chains into his skin. Every slight movement had the chains moving against each other, filling the air with the sound of metal on metal.

Spit dripped down Dean’s chin, Cain’s whole cock glistening and slick. It throbbed and got even thicker on Dean’s tongue, the taste of precome fresh in his mouth. One more swirl of Dean’s tongue and he knew he could make the king come on his face. As soon as he tried the hand in his hair yanked him back roughly, and Cain grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away.

His face was read, his chest heaving. “The first time I come, it’s going to be inside you.”

Dean smiled and licked his swollen lips. “We’ve got a week, I’ll get your come on my face later.”

The muscles of Cain’s jaw bulged, and the stern look could’ve been mistaken for a glare if not for the way his cock twitched right in front of Dean’s mouth.

Cain let go of his hair and pulled his foot back gently. “Later.”

Dean stayed kneeling on the floor as Cain stepped away and kicked his boots off, then pushed his trousers off the rest of the way. He walked over to a floor to ceiling mirror by the bed and motioned for Dean to follow.

Standing was simple, but Dean moved slowly on purpose. Every move was a chance to display himself. His steps were measured, his hips swaying and cock bobbing with each footfall. Cain watched, his gaze heavy enough to be felt. Dean looked at himself when he reached the mirror. His knees were red, the bottom half of his face was wet with his own spit, and his hair was standing up on one side from where Cain had gripped it so tightly.

He met Cain’s eyes in the mirror, and smiled. “Do you want me on my knees again, your grace?”

Cain glanced down at his knees and seemed to get the hint. He walked to the bed and pulled all the bedclothes off roughly, tossing them to the floor in front of the mirror as Dean got out of the way.

“Now I want you on your knees. Put a pillow down for yourself.” Cain reached back and pulled his hair free of its tie. Waves of silver and dark grey fell around his neck and shoulders.

Dean swallowed roughly and did as he was told. He faced his reflection and watched Cain walk around the room, digging through drawers until he found what he needed: a heavy glass bottle filled with a rich oil that would let him stretch Dean’s hole and use it over and over again until the end of the agreement.

Cain knelt behind him and took the stopper out of the bottle. He reached inside and gathered oil on two of his fingers. Dean’s cock throbbed, the anticipation burning low in his gut.

“Where did you get this oil?” Cain reached forward and drew a line down Dean’s spine with it.

He shivered, but answered quickly. “A friend of mine makes it.”

“A friend?” Cain asked, one eyebrow raised.

Dean nodded. “His name’s Cas.”

Cain hummed and rubbed the oil into Dean’s skin. “Does he use it on you?”

Dean shook his head and met Cain’s eyes in the mirror. “I use it on him.”

A small smile curled Cain’s lips. “What’s in it?”

“Oil from the seeds of grapes, and a little honey. He harvests both himself.” Dean was aware that he sounded proud, but he was and he couldn’t hide that.

“Is he jealous that you’re here?” Cain got more oil on his fingers and worked it into Dean’s shoulders.

“No. He knows what he means to me.” Dean closed his eyes as Cain’s fingers dug into his muscles, shamelessly groping him since there were no knots to work loose.

“Then you’ll thank him for making this.” Cain pushed at Dean’s shoulders until he was leaning forward with his ass pushed out obscenely.

Dean chewed his lower lip, waiting for Cain to lift the cloth. More slick touches ran over his back, streaking oil all across him. Finally they moved lower, Cain playing with the waist chain.

Cain frowned at him in the mirror. “There’s no clasp.”

Dean smirked. “You break it.”

Cain’s brows furrowed. “That seems like a waste of gold.”

A chuckle shook Dean’s shoulders. “It’s tradition. The more chains are broken, the better the bedding.”

Cain gave him a knowing look. “How many chains did you break on your Cas?”

“Every last one.” Dean smiled.

The bottle was set down, and seconds later the chain was broken, falling away and hanging from the bellybutton piercing. Dean held his breath as Cain finally saw the last bit of his jewelry. Five gold chains were hanging out of his hole, attached to a large gemstone orb that was keeping him stretched as it sat inside.

Cain licked his lips and rubbed around Dean’s rim, feeling where the chains went up into him. “Your family must want my army very badly.”

Dean angled his hips and pushed his ass out further. “My family didn’t ask me to do this.”

Cain’s fingers stopped moving, and Dean looked up to see his face blank in the mirror.

“You arranged the contract?” His voice was steady and quiet.

Dean nodded. “I’m here because I chose to be.”

Cain’s entire body sagged, and he grabbed Dean round the waist, pulling him up until they were pressed flush together. Dean shivered at the brush of Cain’s beard against his neck, the hot tongue that tasted him for the first time. He reached back and buried his fingers in Cain’s hair. Teeth dug into his skin, stinging as they marked him. Dean moaned and pressed his ass against Cain’s dick.

Cain reached up and toyed with his nipple rings, tugging on the chain until Dean whimpered. He rubbed Dean’s nipples with gentle fingers. The tingling was making Dean squirm, the chains hanging out of him swinging between his thighs.

“I did think it was strange that your family would offer you up. You have plenty of allies, and yours is the second largest army in this war. With your good Seraph friends in the mountains you can easily win this war on your own. Your circumstance didn’t match your desperation. A one week contract is very long, little prince.” Cain licked up the shell of his ear, tugging at the chain of the cuff with his tongue.

Dean moaned when Cain pinched his nipples again, his dick turning dark and angry as it was restrained in jewelry. “I know.”

Cain smiled and released his nipples, red and swollen from the attention. He peppered Dean’s neck in kisses and reached down to the bellybutton ring. The snake’s head came off and Cain gently pulled the bar out of Dean’s skin and tossed everything against the mirror. Dean felt the familiar burn in his chest, it felt like praise.

Next Cain opened one of his nipple rings and let it fall to pull on the other harshly. Dean bit his lip and pushed his chest out into Cain’s touch. The other ring was removed, then Cain made a show of breaking it in half. This mess of broken metal he also threw against the mirror. He smiled at Dean, then threw him down onto his side against the blankets.

Dean looked off toward the window as Cain set about breaking the chains on his ankles. Each one hit the mirror, then fell into the rest of the pile. If Cain were one of his people this display would be obscenely lavish. Something to do during a public ceremony. This kind of frenzy in private was reserved for only the most precious of lovers. Dean’s cock throbbed hard as warmth and pride swelled in him with the praise.

Cain yanked him back up from the floor and tossed him down to the other side. This time Dean watched Cain’s movements, his strong fingers wrapping around three and four chains at a time and ripping them apart. The pile in front of the mirror grew quickly.

Dean went easily when Cain pulled him back to up to his knees. Each earring was gently pulled free and bent out of shape, then tossed into the pile. Even the chain from the cuff on his ear was broken in half.

They met each others eyes in the mirror. Dean was starting to look truly naked. Cain reached back and grabbed the bottle of oil, pouring some into one palm to spread it out. He went right to Dean’s nipples again, tweaking them with slick fingers, twisting and pulling while Dean whimpered and his hips bucked into nothing.

The band behind the head of his cock felt more restricting than ever, squeezing him but not giving him anything more. Heat filled Dean’s belly, his balls heavy and ready to draw up. He grabbed Cain’s forearms and squeezed.

Cain stopped and met his eyes, understanding bleeding into his features. “You can come like this.”

Dean nodded, his mouth dry. He waited a second, then moaned loudly when Cain started back up. The head of his dick was purple, only a few little beads of precome pearling at the tip. That band wasn’t going to let him come.

“Cain, the band.” His voice was scratchy and strained, his tongue sticking to his mouth and making his words slur. “Please, take the band off.”

Cain kissed his ear and poured more oil onto his fingers. He waited until Dean’s breathing slowed, then rubbed oil all over the head of his dick, twisting the band to work oil underneath it. It slipped off and Cain brought it to his mouth, biting the pure, soft metal to bend it and disfigure it.

Dean sighed and rested more heavily against Cain’s chest. He reached back with and buried both hands in Cain’s hair, mindful to not get his rings tangled. His nipples were puffy, almost as swollen as the day after he’d had them pierced. Cain put two fingers over each and rubbed in slow circles. Dean whimpered and resisted the urge to thrust forward. His cock throbbed and jerked, starting to curl up toward his belly, and his balls were close to aching.

“Fuck, fuck.” Dean chewed his bottom lip and shook.

His chest was so sensitive, his nipples would be sore. Cain would probably tease them until Dean cried, if he could. He’d bend Dean in half and suck on them just to hear Dean beg.

Dean caught Cain’s eye and held his breath. Cain pinched and pulled, and it was all Dean could take. The burning on his chest and in his lungs made him yell, his hole twitching around the plug as thick, heavy splashes of come landed all over the broken gold Cain had ripped off of him.

Cain held him around the waist as he came, rubbing his stomach soothingly until he was finished. Dean’s hands fell from Cain’s hair, his whole body limp and sated. His nipples were almost burning, bright red and raw.

After a couple minutes Cain grabbed his right hand and started pulling his rings off. He added them to the soiled pile and then ripped the bracelets apart and repeated his actions on Dean’s left hand. The necklaces were broken next, loose links and gems falling onto the blanket from Cain’s force. Dean could’ve purred for how content he felt.

Once the necklaces were gone, Cain reached down and gingerly twisted the snake’s heads until they came apart. Then he broke the chain with the jewel and added it to the pile. All that was left was the plug and the chains hanging out of Dean’s body.

Dean leaned forward again like he had when Cain found the plug, smiling a little drunkenly at Cain in the mirror.

“Wait, stick your tongue out.” Cain reached around and carefully unscrewed the stud, then added it to the pile as well. “Now we’re ready.”

Dean chuckled and wiggled his ass, earning a swat to one cheek. He closed his eyes and relaxed as Cain gathered the chains in his hand and pulled. The orb was three quarters the thickness of an apple and had taken Dean weeks of stretching to take comfortably. Now he loved the way it felt moving inside him.

It was right at his rim when Cain stopped pulling. He let it slide back in, Dean’s ass swallowing the stone easily. Dean hummed and tilted his hips, his legs spreading and pushing his soft cock into the large pillow he was kneeling on. Cain pulled again, easing the plug until it was starting to come free. Dean gasped, his eyes shooting open as Cain twirled the orb inside him, twisting and turning it as he pulled it the rest of the way out.

Cain held the ball up by the chains and let Dean see it in the mirror. “I’m not breaking this yet.”

Dean bit his lip and smiled. The plug was set aside, his hole gaping and clenching on nothing. Cain poured oil on his fingers and slid three into Dean easily, then a fourth. He rubbed around where the stone had just been, thrusting in and out slowly. There was no resistance from Dean’s body, pre-stretched and made even looser from coming so hard.

Cain pulled his fingers out and grabbed Dean’s hip to steady him. The head of his cock brushed against Dean’s used hole. He slid it around the rim in a circle, teasing until Dean whined. A light chuckle was all the warning Dean got before Cain slid in and sunk himself to the hilt.

He was so slick, so _wet_ that there wasn’t even any burn. Cain was inside him, grinding against him, filling him, and it felt so fucking good. Dean pushed back, grinding his hips in a circle to get Cain as far in as possible. They stayed like that for a moment, then Cain grabbed his shoulders and pulled out so far Dean thought he might slip free. There was another pause, Dean’s cock starting to stir again. Cain thrust back in so hard Dean’s ass felt like he’d been spanked. If Cain hadn’t grabbed his shoulders he’d have fallen forward.

The next thrust was slow and forceful, Cain taking his time to fuck Dean with as much power as he could. Dean’s dick dragged against the pillow as it got harder. Cain started to get faster, his hands sliding from Dean’s shoulders to his waist. Sweat dripped down Cain’s forehead and chest, his hair sticking to his skin.

Dean moaned loudly when Cain leaned forward and draped himself across his back. He thrust his cock as far into Dean as it could be and stopped, not making any move to pull himself back out. The only movements were the way they moved together, grinding in languid circles.

Cain’s breath rushed across Dean’s ear. “I know the truth about you, Dean. You’re a killer.”

Tender kisses littered his jaw and neck, Cain’s beard dragging across his skin.

“What else do you know?” Dean clenched on Cain’s dick and smiled at the gasp it earned him.

Cain bit his earlobe and tugged on it before replying. “I know prisoners would rather kill themselves than have you and Alastair show up to question them.”

Dean laughed and his dick throbbed. He liked that Cain knew.

“War’s gotta be won, kings should be feared.” Dean didn’t advertise his skill at the rack, but he never denied it either.

Cain growled and pulled out of him. Dean went easily when Cain threw him onto his back. Gems and pieces of chain dug into his skin, but he’d never planned to come out of this unmarked.

Cain was back inside him as soon as his legs were spread wide enough. It was better like this, with Cain looming over him, surrounding him. Dean pulled Cain into a kiss and pressed their chests together, his nipples dragging against Cain’s sweaty skin.

The kiss broke and Cain ducked his head down to suck one of Dean’s nipples into his mouth. It hurt, he was too sensitive, but he still pushed up into it and fucked back harder into every thrust. He wanted to come with Cain inside him, wanted to get nice and tight while Cain fucked him through it. He wanted to ache all over. _God_ , he just wanted.

“Cain, fuck.” He pulled his legs up higher, changing the angle and getting it perfect.

Cain switched nipples and thrust faster, growling against Dean’s skin as he used the body so generously offered to him. Dean locked his ankles together and clawed at Cain’s back. His cock was trapped between them, the head rubbing Cain’s stomach every time they moved. Fire was building up in his belly again, liquid heat that made his balls heavy and his cock throb and jerk. He rolled his hips up and kept them there, whining as Cain’s thrusts got faster and faster.

“Please, please, Cain.” Dean panted and shook.

Cain pulled off of his nipple and buried his face in Dean’s neck, grunting as he pressed himself down so hard Dean couldn’t breathe.

Dean’s eyes rolled up into his head, his back arching as he shouted and came a second time. His moans were closer to sobs, Cain’s name on every breath. Tears welled up and rolled out of his eyes, his chest burning and balls already aching. He was coming so hard. He might die from a week of this.

Cain grabbed his hair hard, moaning into his ear. “You’re so tight when you come, Dean. So good for me. You’re so worthy. We’re going to kill thousands of your enemies together.”

Cain bit down on Dean’s shoulder and stilled, his cock as far in as it could go. Dean moaned softly, a high rising in his blood that had him laughing. He rubbed Cain’s rigid, shuddering frame, warm with the knowledge that he was good.

After a moment Cain let go of his shoulder, kissing the stinging skin before pushing himself up to kneel between Dean’s spread thighs. He pulled out slowly and reached for the discarded plug. As soon as his cock was free he slid the gem ball back inside.

He rubbed the insides of Dean’s thighs with heavy hands and smiled. “I want you full.”

Dean stretched and yawned, smiling as he lay completely sprawled out, inviting whatever Cain wanted from his body as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> please, please leave feedback and let me know what you think :]


End file.
